


laughter

by thorbiased



Series: Thorkyrie Week 2020 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst without a happy ending, F/M, Hurt Thor, Post-Infinity War, Thor Needs a Hug, brunnhilde | valkyrie needs a hug, hurt without comfort, im sorry, thorkyrieweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorbiased/pseuds/thorbiased
Summary: He was laughing the last time she saw him.prompt : laughter for thorkyrieweek2020
Relationships: Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Thorkyrie Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940551
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	laughter

**Author's Note:**

> a few days late but that's because i forgot. sorry for managing to turn the "laughter" prompt into something so angsty. next one will be happy, i promise.

He was laughing the last time she saw him. 

Chaos swirled around them like it was the second apocalypse. People screamed and children cried and they could hear Loki cursing as his seidr shields failed again and again. She and Thor stood at the mouth of an escape pod, funneling people inside with the hopes they could get out before it all hit the fan. Thor passed her a child too small to be anywhere near this mess, and she frowned at him as she sat her down inside. 

“That’s the last of them, then,” she said, hoping he would pretend not to notice the tremor in her voice. 

She reached up to shut the hatch of the pod, when she felt his hand clamp down on her wrist tight. She turned her head with a waiting protest on her lips. “Thor.”

Tears slipped down his cheeks as he effortlessly tossed her over his shoulder. Her arms flailed and she hurled every curse word she knew at him. She kicked and screamed, and, by the Norns, she  _ fought _ . But he was strong enough to force her inside the pod before she could get free. 

“Don’t let her turn around,” he ordered to the people inside, as if the women and children could’ve stopped her if she really wanted out. “I’m sorry. I am.” 

The pod door slammed shut just as her fists reached it. “Thor!” she cried, forcing the toes of her boots into the unyielding metal, “Thor, don’t do this! Let me out! Thor!”

She would’ve killed him if she had broken through that door because that damn bastard had smiled as he entered coordinates into the keypad. There were tears still pouring down his face as he laughed, “You told me not to die.”  _ Norns, he was hysterical.  _ “I’m sorry if I break that promise.”

Anger coursed through her veins like magma pushing its way through rock. Even as the pod lurched forward and knocked her to the ground, she clawed at the door until her fingers bled. Eventually she passed out there, leaning against the door, still muttering Thor’s name.

She’d like to forget the weeks that passed before Thor found them on the other side of the galaxy.

Now it was months later. They were somewhat settled on Earth, and despite all the ache, things were beginning to feel okay again. Not good. Things were far from good, still. Brunnhilde worried she wouldn’t live to see the universe fully heal from this. But, things were almost okay. 

But, Thor…Thor was different. So much loss, more than anyone should ever experience, and it all rested on his shoulders. She knew he blamed himself; she understood it more than most. Still, things were healing all around him. The people, they’d started to get better. 

Selfishly, maybe selflessly, she just wanted to see him laugh again. 


End file.
